Adventures with the DCU Prompt Generators
by Captain-Emily
Summary: A series of flash fics created from Liviapenn's Random Scenario and Random Pairing Generators for the DCU. Will contain various characters and pairings, both het and slash. Includes Batman, Superman, Diana, Black Canary, Zatanna, etc.
1. The SheWoman Bat Haters Club

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.

These fics will contain both het and slash. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this**

oOo

It was official. Bruce Wayne—the handsome playboy billionaire desired by ladies the world over—was finally getting married.

The lucky lady?

Clark Kent.

The Bruce-bashing party had been Veronica's idea. The guest list was comprised of a select few of Bruce's ex-flames and current castoffs. There was Miss Vreeland herself, as well as Princess Diana, Zatanna Zatara, Selina Kyle, Vicki Vale, Sasha Bordeaux, Dinah Lance, and poor Lois Lane—who had loved both men at one point or another.

Zee's memory of the night was rather hazy, so she wasn't sure how all of this had started.

Maybe it was when a drunken Veronica had tried to whisper to Lois and ended up licking her ear?

Or perhaps it was when Zee, who was a bit tipsy herself, had tried to magically clean some spilled wine from Selina's dress and ended up vanishing the whole garment?

Of course, it could have been when Dinah had become so turned on by Diana's slightly slurred stories of life on Themyscira that she leaned over and kissed the princess full on the mouth.

Actually, it really doesn't matter who started it. For now, Zee was content to just lie here, running her fingers through Veronica's red hair, her head pillowed on Diana's amazing breasts and Sasha's powerful legs wrapped around her from behind.

oOo

* * *

**Author's Notes:**The prompts were "Veronica Vreeland / Zatanna" and "Sasha Bordeaux / Zatanna".

I'm trying to get back into writing fiction, but I'm a bit out of practice. ("A bit" meaning seven years.) What follows is my first attempts of writing prompts from Liviapenn's Random Pairing and Random Scenario Generators for the DCU. These flash-fics _will contain both het and slash_. These aren't beta-ed, but constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged.

Also, no matter how hard I tried, I simply could not find an even remotely logical way to pair Kilowog with Lucius Fox. If anyone else wants to take a shot at it, be my guest.


	2. Mercy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC Comics or Harry Potter.

* * *

**A brief crossover with Harry Potter**

oOo

"Mr. Potter, this ends now!"

Professor Snape was livid as he swooped down the halls towards his favorite whipping boy. His billowing robes and forbidding presence reminded her of a certain Dark Knight of Gotham, but that didn't worry her. She wasn't afraid of him either.

"Would you care to explain to me why three of my students are in the hospital wing being treated for broken bones?"

"They tried to ambush me and my bodyguard took them down. That _is_ what I pay her for."

"Ah yes, the _muggle_. Potter, I'll have you expelled for this. You not only brought a muggle to Hogwarts, you allowed her to attack students."

The 'muggle' in question showed no outward reaction to Snape's comment, but inside she was seething at being talked about like a wayward pet.

"What is it that upsets you most, _Professor_ Snape? The fact that she's a muggle, or the fact that she took out _three_ of your Slytherins in under a minute _without magic_?"

As Snape whipped out his wand, the bodyguard snapped into action. A knife-hand to the wrist took out his wand hand, effectively disarming him. She could feel three ribs give way beneath her kick. Then a single punch to the nose ended it as the man fell to the ground, unconscious.

It was over in seconds.

Harry was standing over the fallen professor, looking like Christmas had come early.

True, it might not be the life she was used to, but with Lex in jail, she needed something to keep her busy. Besides, she kind of liked the kid; he had spirit.

Using her handkerchief to wipe the blood from her hand, Mercy regained her rightful position at her employer's side.

oOo

* * *

**Author's Note: **The prompt was** "**Mercy Graves with any non-comic-book character"


	3. Superman and Poison Ivy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC Comics. I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.

* * *

**Superman and Poison Ivy**

oOo

One hand tangled in her bright red hair as the other ghosted over her bare back, leaving a trail of little green goosebumps in its wake. Ivy moaned as he nipped playfully at her bottom lip before deepening the kiss once more.

Kal knew that it was the pollen making him want Ivy like this, just as he knew that he hadn't received a very strong dosage. He could probably fight through it, and he intended to.

In a minute.

oOo

* * *

**Authors note: **Prompt was "Superman / Poison Ivy".


	4. Black Canary and Wonder Woman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC Comics. I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.

* * *

**Dinah and Diana**

oOo

It was one of those team-building events that the Justice League had been hosting recently in an effort to "promote unity and strengthen working relationships". This time, it was a sleepover for all female members.

Yay.

Actually, Dinah thought the whole thing was rather silly, but she wasn't about to say anything aloud.

Eventually, the conversation drifted towards the subject of men, but Dinah had expected that. Then Barda asked Wonder Woman how the Amazons managed to live their entire lives without men for sex.

Diana merely smiled an enigmatic little smile and replied, "We don't call it 'Paradise Island' for nothing."

Dinah hadn't expected that.

Four hours later, she still couldn't stop thinking about that comment. She finally managed to corner Diana in an empty hallway.

"So, did you mean what you said earlier, or were you just jerking their chains?"

"What I said?"

"About the Amazons?"

"Why do you ask?

"Just curious."

There was a slight breeze and suddenly Diana was standing much closer than she had been a split second ago. A thin golden cord was wrapped around Dinah's wrist. The Lasso of Truth.

Ah, hell.

"Why do you ask?"

Dinah really didn't want to answer this question, but she could feel the lasso's magic compelling her to do so. With a heartfelt sigh she gave up and kissed Diana.

Her question was answered when Diana wrapped her arms around Dinah and kissed her back,the lasso lying forgotten on the floor between them.

oOo

* * *

**Author's note: **Prompt was Dinah Lance / Wonder Woman.


End file.
